Die tote Frau
"Hallo, mein Name ist Markus und ich arbeite seit etwa 3 Jahren als Lokführer. Ich wohne in einem kleinen Dorf, etwa 40 km von der Großstadt entfernt. Alles fing eigentlich am 01. April des Jahres an, doch zuvor berichte ich vom 31. März. Der Schichtleiter hatte mich zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits seit 3 Wochen für Nachtschichten eingeteilt, weshalb ich normalerweise immer bis 16 oder 17 Uhr schlafe. Doch am 31. März konnte ich nur bis 13 Uhr schlafen, was bedeutet, dass ich gerade einmal 4 Stunden geschlafen habe, somit ging ich bereits genervt in den Tag. Da ich nicht mehr einschlafen konnte, entschloss ich mich einkaufen zu fahren. Bereits beim öffnen der Tür fauchte mich die Nachbarskatze laut an und rannte anschließend davon. Vor dem Supermarkt lief mir dann eine schwarze Katze über den Weg - Natürlich von links nach rechts. Im Vorraum vom Supermarkt, wo der Bäcker gerade ein paar Kunden bediente, musste natürlich kräftig gearbeitet werden und es wurde eine Leiter aufgestellt. Ich ging schnurstracks unter die Leiter hindurch, da links und rechts die älteren Leute mit ihren Einkaufswägen unterwegs waren - Ich wollte allerdings schnell wieder nach Hause und den Humbug mit dem Aberglaube habe ich sowieso nie geglaubt. Gerade mal 10 Minuten, nachdem ich zuhause angekommen bin, klingelte es an der Tür - Es war der Postbote. Ich wunderte mich, warum der Postbote heute so spät kam, aber das kam mir ganz recht, denn ich hatte mir einen Klassiker bei eBay gekauft - Silent Hill für die Playstation 1. Um ca. 19 Uhr fuhr ich dann total genervt zur Arbeit. Dort kam ich erst um 20:30 an und war noch genervter. Die Landstraßen waren voll mit LKW´s und in der Stadt waren wieder die obligatorischen Schleicher unterwegs. Zum Glück fahre ich immer so los, dass ich 30-45 Minuten vorher am Arbeitsplatz ankomme, sodass ich diesmal auf die Minute genau rechtzeitig am Arbeitsplatz war. Kurz darauf ging die wilde Fahrt, bewaffnet mit 3 Energy-Drinks und einer Tafel Schokolade, los. Die Schicht verlief Ereignislos - Bis 00:30. Planmäßig um 00:25 übergab ich meinen Zug dem Kollegen am Hauptbahnhof und begab mich auf den Weg zum Pausenraum. Um dort hinzukommen muss man eine kleine Gasse durchqueren. Als ich freien Blick auf die Gasse hatte, sackte mir das Herz in die Hose. Es stand eine junge Frau, etwa 25 Jahre jung, mit verschlissener Kleidung am Anfang der Gasse. Beim näherkommen verschwand sie allerdings, als wäre sie aus Luft. Ich redete mir ein, dass es am Schlafmangel und an den bereits 2 getrunkenen Energy-Drinks lag - Wer weiß was sich mein Gehirn alles zusammen gesponnen hat. Dennoch schrieb ich die Story kurzerhand bei Facebook, wo man mich ziemlich schnell als Spinner abgestempelt hat. Naja, ich bin die rauhe Tonart meiner Freunde gewohnt - Ich bin ja nicht besser. '-Gedankensprung-' Mittlerweise ist 1 Woche vergangen und nichts weiter passiert. Mein Schichtleiter hat mich kurzerhand in den Frühdienst verfrachtet, sodass mein gerade gewonnener Schlafrhytmus wieder über den Haufen geworfen wurde. Die erste Nacht vor den Frühdiensten hatte ich dann einen sehr merkwürdigen Traum: Ich erlebte die Ereignisse mit der jungen Frau wieder - Doch diesmal war etwas anders. Statt stumm da zu stehen, hörte ich ein leises wimmern aus ihrer Richtung. Ziemlich schnell verformte sich das wimmern zu einem immer wieder kehrenden Wort - Todsünde. Als dieses Wort erklang verlor ich die komplette Kontrolle über den Körper im Traum und ich ging schnurstracks auf die Frau zu - Ich wollte ja in den Pausenraum. Kurz bevor ich die junge Frau erreichte schien die Zeit langsamer zu laufen und ich bewegte mich in Zeitlupe vorran. Nach kurzer Zeit vernahm ich einen sehr lauten, grellen Schrei, wodurch ich schweiß gebadet aufgewacht bin - Genau 10 Minuten bevor mein Wecker klingelte. Diesen Traum hatte ich 1 zu 1 noch 3 weitere Nächte. In der 4ten Nacht änderte sich wieder was. Die junge Frau saß nun gekrümmt auf den Boden und schaute auch auf diesen. Außerdem hatte ich volle Kontrolle über das, was ich tue. Aus Furcht vor der Frau ging ich bewusst zurück in den Hauptbahnhof - Als ich jedoch die Tür öffnete befand ich mich wieder Ausgangspunkt. Also atmete ich tief durch und ging wieder in Richtung der jungen Frau. Mit jedem Schritt fing die junge Frau immer stärker an zu weinen - Mir lief es eiskalt den Rücken runter. Kurz vor der jungen Frau bin ich stehen geblieben. Sie starrte mich mit ihren wunderschönen blauen, von Tränen durchnässten, Augen an. Wieder schien die Zeit langsamer zu laufen und ich merkte, wie ich langsam meine Arm hebe, konnte jedoch weder was dagegen machen noch den Arm direkt anschauen. Die Augen der jungen Frau verfärbten sich von einem wunderschönen blau in ein Angsteinflößendes rot. Ihre Wort kurz darauf werde ich wohl nie vergesse - Ich liebe dich! Hiernach wachte ich auf, allerdings nicht schweiß gebadet, dafür aber mit einem grinsen im Gesicht. Ich bermerkte dies, da mir bereits die Muskeln im Mundwinkel sehr weh taten. Auch dieser Traum verfolgte mich 1 zu 1, 3 weitere Tage lang. Mittlerweile hatte ich sogar Angst ins Bett zu gehen, da mir das mit jedem mal unheimlicher wurde. Ich war sogar bereits so weit, dass ich mich auf der Arbeit krank melden musste und zu einem Traumdeuter gegangen bin. Dieser schaute mich, nachdem ich die Geschichte erzählt habe, entgeistert an, zuckte ein Kreuz aus seiner Schublade und jagte mich mit den Worten 'Weiche von mir Satan' aus seiner Wohnung heraus. Nun war ich vollends verunsichert - ganz ohne Hilfe fühlte ich mich alleine gelassen. Ich tat alles nicht mehr schlafen zu müssen. Dies funktionierte auch 2 Tage lang mit Hilfe von ein Dutzend Energy-Drinks. Doch der Schlaf forderte seinen Tribut. Dieser Traum fing nun bereits kurz vor meiner Einfahrt in den Hauptbahnhof an. Alles verlief wie in der Realität, jedoch hatte der Kollege, dem ich den Zug übergab statt braune Augen, ebenfalls rote Augen. Dies fiel mir natürlich auf, da ich mit dem Kollegen auch privat gut ausgekommen bin. Erneut atmete ich tief durch und nahm all meinen Mut. Ich rannte also zur Gasse, denn ich wollte Antworten! Doch die junge Frau war nicht da. Ich rannte dennoch weiter Richtung Gasse - Kurz vorm Eingang der Kasse prallte ich offenbar gegen eine Art unsichtbare Wand und kippte nach hinten um. Als ich im Traum wieder aufwachte befand ich mich in einem Zimmer auf einem Bett. Ich drehte mich nach links und anschließend nach rechts. Als ich die junge Frau nun neben mir liegend im Bett sah konnte ich nicht mehr richtig atmen - Es schien als wenn der Raum ohne Luft wäre. Sie wandte sich zu mir und beugte sich über mich.Ich konnte zwar wieder einigermaßen atmen, doch stockte mir dieser wieder als ich in ihre Augen sah. Sie war unglaublich hübsch - blaue Augen, rotes, langes Haar, eine Traumfigur und sie lächelte mich an. Doch mit einem mal fing sie an zu weinen und starrte direkt in meine Augen. Auch diese Worte gehen mir bis heute nicht aus dem Kopf - Jack.....ich liebe dich....bitte tu das nicht. Kurz darauf spürte ich, wie ich wie sich mein Arm hob - Auch hier konnte ich nichts dagegen machen, jedoch sah ich eindeutig ein großes Messer in meiner Hand. Ich.......nein, Jack schnitt ihr die Kehle durch und ich musste mit ansehen wie sie auf meiner Brust elendig verblutet. Ihre Augen wirkten starr direkt auf mich gerichtet. Ich konnte mich nicht halten und brach in Tränen aus. Nun wachte ich auch aus diesem Traum auf. Meine Nachbarn klingelten bereits sturm. Als ich die Tür öffnete wirkten sie besorgt - sie sagten ich würde seit 2 Stunden ununterbrochen laut schreien. Ich war tatsächlich heiser, meine Stimme war quasi weg und ich brach in Tränen aus - Diesmal in der Realität. Wer war das? Habe ich sie getötet oder war es Jack? Wer ist Jack? Oder bilde ich mir das einfach nur ein? Spielt mein Gehirn jetzt total verrückt? Eines stand fest - ich wollte antworten. Also suchte ich einen professionelle Psychologen auf. Dieser sagte mir jedoch, dass diese Art von Traum ihm noch nie zu Ohren gekommen sind. Er gab mir nur noch folgendes mit auf dem Weg - Tue nichts unüberlegtes, erzähl dies niemandem bevor du nicht weißt was das bedeutet. Ich versuchte also wieder langsam in die Normalität zurück zu kehren und begann wieder zu arbeiten. Auch die Träume hörten auf - Nach etwa 2 weiteren Wochen hatte ich dies schon sehr gut verdrängt. Mein Kollege, dem ich am 01. April den Zug übergab, kam nach 2 Wochen Urlaub wieder auf die Arbeit. Ich setzte mich natürlich sofort zu ihm und das getratsche/gelästere ging los. Ich empfand es als sehr entspannend mal wieder über was anderes nachdenken zu können. An diesem Tag fuhr ich mit der Bahn nach Hause, da mein Auto in die Werkstatt musste - Mal wieder. Ich hatte eine sehr anstrengende Schicht und hockte mich auf den anderen Führerstand - meldete mich natürlich ordnungsgemäß beim Kollegen und schloß die Augen - Der Traum kam wieder...... Doch der Traum wirkte nur 1-2 Minuten lang und die Worte der Frau schockierten mich -''' Du bist sein Komplize. Du bist sein Freund. Wieso hast du nichts gemacht?' Um ihren Hals war eine Kette mit der Aufschrift 'Maria-Anna Hohnstätter' - vermutlich ihr Name. Ich wachte total verwirrt auf und war schon am Ziel angekommen - Ich bin bereits 50 Minuten mit dem Zug gefahren. Am nächsten Tag musste ich natürlich alles dem besagten Kollegen erzählen - Ich zerbrach quasi innerlich. Doch er verhielt sich sehr merkwürdig und rannte aus dem Pausenraum als wenn ihn jemand jagen würde. Endlich wurde mir einiges klar. Ihre rote Augen und dann seine roten Augen! Sein Name ist Jakob, habe ich mich vielleicht verhört und statt Jakob nur ein Jack gehört? Er muss der Mörder sein...... Ich konnte es einfach nicht fassen, mein bester Freund und zugleich Kollege ein kaltblütiger Mörder? Ich rannte also zum Schichtführer, meldete mich krank, und anschließend zur Polizei. Als ich die Tür zur Wache öffnete kamen mir schwere Gewissensbisse - Was wenn er es doch nicht war und ich beschuldige ihn zu unrecht? Also fragte ich erstmal nach eine 'Maria-Anna Hohnstätter'. Der Polizist erklärte mir, dass diese Frau set 5 Wochen vermisst wird. Offenbar wirkte ich geistesabwesend und der Polizist schob mir seine Visitenkarte zu. Ich solle mich sofort bei ihm melden, wenn ich etwas wisse. Außerdem schrieb er seine Private Handynummer auf die Rückseite und fügte hinzu, dass ich mich erstmal bei ihm privat melden sollte, wenn ich etwas sagen möchte. Am nächsten Tag habe ich ihn auch angerufen und schilderte ihm alles bis auf das kleinste Detail. Nachdem ich einverstanden war, dass er alles aufzeichnen würde, musste ich mich wiederholen und habe meinen Freund und Kollegen als schuldig abgestempelt. Gleich am darauf folgenden Tag stürmte ein Sondereinsatzkommando die Wohnung des Kollegen - des Mörders? Man fand nicht viel, ein ziemlich teurer Fernsehsessel stand inmitten des Raumes direkt vor einem antiken Tisch auf dem ein Zettel lag - '''Jack is back. You´ll never catch me.' Im Badezimmer wurde dann die Leiche von Maria gefunden - Daneben die von Jakob! 3 Tage später ereignete sich ein Mord auf offener Straße. Das Opfer war eine junge Frau, etwa 25 Jahre jung, rote Haare und eine super Figur - Ihr wurde die Kehle durch geschnitten. Neben ihr lag ein Zettel mit der Aufschrift - Jack the Ripper never dies......... Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Mord